


Marks of a Warrior

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, jarett feels very negative about himself be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: Jarett feels ugly, Shaun does what he can to show him the beautiful man he sees.
SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 78





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or, as I titled it in my google doc, "jaremore scar fic because I'm crying"

“Scanlan was right. I'm burned to hell.”

Almost all of Jarett’s body was covered in intense burns. Pike had managed to heal the worse of them, but that did very little to take them off his body. He was still handsome, at least that was what Shaun said, but he definitely didn’t feel that anymore. He’s had scars, yes...but not anything close to this. 

He felt broken.

He hardly did anything to help.

He just  _ laid _ there, burnt to a crisp.

“Darling, come here.”

Shaun’s voice was different when he spoke to him ever since they got back. It was softer, it lost most of it’s bravado. Jarett obeyed and sat next to Shaun, unable to stop himself from collapsing onto his lover’s chest. He just felt  _ so tired _ . He hated feeling like this.

“Look at me, my dear captain. I have burns, too.”

“You weren’t spending the fight on the ground, burning up. You actually  _ did  _ something.”

“Shh, Jarett. You’re beautiful. You’ll never be less beautiful to me.”

Tears rolled down the ex-guard’s cheeks. “I thought I was going to die.” His voice cracked, holding on tightly to Gilmore’s robes. “I thought I was going to die without seeing home one last time. I thought I was going to die before I saw Kynan live up to his true potential. I thought I was going to die without being in your arms one last time. Shaun-”

“Hush, now.” Jarett was completely enveloped in his lover’s arms. “You’re alive. You’re with me.”

“I love you…”

“I know. I love you, too.” Shaun’s voice broke as he pressed a kiss to the top of Jarett’s head. “I love you so much, my dear. We are  _ not  _ leaving each other anytime soon. Not if I can help it.”

He pulled back from the hug and traced a few of the other’s scars. “You are  _ beautiful _ , my love.” he whispered in Marquessian. “Look at me.  _ Look. At. Me. _ ” 

Jarett slowly looked up at Gilmore, tears still leaking from his eyes as Shaun caressed every burn he could with shaky hands and soft kisses.

He felt ugly. He’d feel that way for a long time.

But at least he felt wanted, thanks to the glorious man who loved him so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil sad fic I wrote during the stream.
> 
> scream at me on tumblr @larlarinlalaland


End file.
